Requim
by Insert-Dreams
Summary: Axel's heart can not be swayed from Roxas. There is one man who tries to get in the way. Ansem and his gang of Heartless will trap Roxas in attempt to steal Axel's body. AU.
1. Act 1

**AN: **Kingdom Hearts owned by Square Enix

* * *

»Act 1«

_It seems when you want someone, they don't want you. And when someone wants you, you don't want them. And when there are two people who want each other, something has to come around and mess it up._

"AXEL! AXEL!" Roxas screamed, shoving a group of men out of the way.

"Shit Roxas. Get out of here." Axel cringed as he tried to shove the man holding his collar off of him. There was blood splattered all over the side walk, all over his body. There were several bruises on his face.

Roxas didn't have a chance to answer as a man in a dark hoodie tried to wrap his hands around his neck.

"Oh is this your fuck-buddy?" A man with silver hair cackled about to punch Axel in the face again.

Roxas delivered a blow to his opponents shoulder, and then kneed him hard in the groin. The opponent fell breathlessly to the floor.

"AXEL!" Roxas slammed his forehead into the silver head's forehead. Silver hair let Axel slip from his grasp, glaring into Roxas' soul. Roxas didn't give a fuck. He went to slam Silver-hair into the wall. Silver-hair laughed. Roxas recognized this man almost immediately. It was Ansem, Riku's older brother. _What the fuck was he doing beating up Axel?_

"Shocking I know. Your fuck-buddy rejected me." Ansem smirked then glancing from the blood on the floor to Axel's face. "Maybe I'll play with his toy."

"THE FUCK YOU ARE!" Roxas slammed a fist into his nose. Blood started leaking from Ansem's face. Three pairs of arms ripped Roxas off of Ansem.

"What are you to talk, _nobody._"

Nobody. The word stung, Roxas turned his head and looked uselessly at the ground.

"ROXAS!" Axel lifted a wooden crate from the ground and smashed it on Ansem's head. Ansem fell sideways onto the ground. Axel ignored the pain that was trailing up and down his body. He tackled Roxas from the black guys in hoodies, and then stormed away.

"AXEL! You're injured put me the fuck down." Roxas glared, Axel responded with a growl. Axel didn't stop until he was sure that they weren't being followed. He stopped under a bridge pass, it had started to rain. He dropped Roxas on the ground and curled up onto the floor, writhing in pain.

"Axel!" Roxas bent over him to check his condition. Dislocated shoulder, sprained knee from being kicked repeatedly, blood coming from forehead wound and places on his arms and back which seem to have been knife wounds. _What the fuck was Ansem into?_

"Roxy, I am fine." Axel whimpered, trying to sit up.

"Bull shit. We've got to get you to the hospital."

Axel shook his head. "Don't wanna."

"Fine." Roxas frowned taking out his phone, while thinking '_I'll just call Vexen._' "What the fuck happened anyway?"

"Him and his gang, you see they found out I was gay. Ansem asked me on a date and I refused." Axel cringed, lying flat on the floor while Roxas punched numbers into the phone. "Then he thought that you and I were fucking each other. So I punched him in the face."

"Seriously, why does everyone think we are dating?" Roxas finished punching the numbers in the phone, then started talking to Vexen. Something about that bridge by district 3 and somewhere past the bar, you know the one Axel's dad runs.

"Maybe it has to do something with the fact that you are glued to my side." Axel smiled, turning and watching the rain fall. Roxas blushed and returned to the phone call, then hung up.

"I don't _cling_ to anyone." Roxas hissed.

"Sure what do you call last night when Demyx was joking around? You didn't hesitate to call for me then sit in my lap the rest of the night." Axel chuckled. "Your face was as red as it is now, ya know."

"Shut up."

"Admit you love me already."

"No."

"Comm'on everyone knows you do."

"Fuck off."

"I'd fuck off thinking about you, got it memorized." Axel smirked. Roxas turned his head looking at Axel.

"You really need to think before turning me on." Roxas frowned. "You're all sorts of injured at the moment."

"You're right Roxy, so just say you love me already."

"Fine, I -*crash*" As he was about to say something, Vexen came running toward them with a hospital stretcher, and a frown.

"I AIN'T GOING TO NO HOSPITAL!" Axel shouted, trying to sit up on his own.

"Told you." Roxas looked at Vexen. Vexen shrugged then picked up Axel, who tried to struggle but ended up writhing in pain.

"Your injures are quite serious." Vexen remarked, fastening Axel to the stretcher. "Call his dad, while I get him into the ambulance." He leaned forward assessing Axel's head injury. "This is quite serious."

"Fuck you both!" Axel squirmed, trying to get free.

"Love you too." Laughed Roxas, mentally capturing Axel's face. "Let's go." He turned down to his phone, punched in a few numbers then put the phone on his ear.

"Hey, Reno, just to let you know Axel got in a fight and….."

Off to the hospital they went.

00000000


	2. Act 2

**AN:** _Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix _

* * *

»Act 2«

Axel was wrapped in bandages. Yes, he refused to stay still. Every ten minutes, Roxas had to drag him back into the room. The end result was Roxas actually sitting Axel's lap until the doctors came back with his medicine.

"I hate meds damn it. Why can't they just give me a cure, then I can be outa here." Axel complained.

"You know how expensive that shit is right?" Roxas raised an eye brow staring at him. Axel scoffed something like '_I don't care._' Seriously, who was going to pay for it?

Axel had just started college, he needed the funds. Roxas was in his last year of high school, not yet available to work. Reno's bar was doing well but tips wouldn't even pay half the price and Cloud, Roxas' "father" could not chip a dime in because he was busy, besides Cloud wasn't Roxas' biological father.

Leon was. Yeah, his twin was Sora. However, unlike Sora, Roxas was treated badly. Often times, Leon got a little rough with him. Roxas always thought it had something to do with the fact that his hair color was identical to their mothers.

You see their mother walked out on them ages ago. Leon searched for her a long time. Eventually he moved on. However, things aren't that easy. In the end, Cloud ended up dating Leon, things went down when Cloud found Roxas covered in bruises. Roxas was taken from his twin and relocated to Cloud's place. Cloud dumped Leon. They still talk but not as well as they used to.

In light of that, the most common insult Roxas got during his beatings is that he was a _nobody,_ which never amount to anything. In the end, Roxas was just a boy with a fragile heart.

"Yo Roxas, anyone home?" Axel was poking Roxas in the side of the head.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"I've got you in my lap again." Axel smirked.

"Shit."

"That's 5 to 0. You owe me a coke." He chuckled.

"Well it's not like you ever try to sit on my lap." Roxas frowned.

"Your lap couldn't handle me." Axel poked Roxas in the side, Roxas tried to push the hand away as he squirmed, biting his lip so that he didn't laugh.

"Quit it you're injured." Roxas noticed that defending himself without hurting Axel while sitting in his lap would be almost impossible.

"I know what you are thinking which is why I win." Axel began to run his arm up and down Roxas' side. Soon Roxas was howling in laughter and kept trying to push that same arm off.

"Erhm." Came an attention catching noise after a few moments, Axel and Roxas turned to their audience. It was nurse Kairi. She was carrying a plate with a cup of pills and a cup of water. "Pain meds for Axel." She walked over and extended them to Axel.

Axel swallowed then took the pills and the water and downed them as fast as he could without choking.

"Good boy." Roxas pat Axel on the head like a puppy. This made Axel cringe then he moved his knees knocking Roxas off his lap and onto the hard floor. Roxas burst out laughing as he saw how flustered Axel had become. Nurse Kairi giggled then took the cups.

"The doctor will see if you are good enough to go home or not in a few minutes." Then she walked out of the room.

"You face right now!" Roxas pointed. Axel picked up the pillow he had been leaning on and thrust it at Roxas' face.

"Yo, guess who's late." Reno laughed leaning on the door way.

"Daddy." Axel smiled, as Roxas stood up and tossed the pillow back on the bed.

"Reno." Roxas greeted with a grin.

"Ansem has gone missing." Reno frowned; he shut the door behind him. "Shortly after the fight, Ansem and his gang went into hiding. We aren't sure where yet. Us, Turks, are on it, just so ya know."

The Turks were something like the secret police. They acted a lot like the FBI and often turned the criminals into the main cops Soldier. In other words, the Turks did the dirty work. Most of their members were gang members gone straight; they knew the back alleys and all the hidden dark places of the area.

"What we did find is graffiti on the same spot where you were attacked Axel. It was a black background with a red heart with three points at the bottom and a cross in the middle of it." The name for this symbol was unknown to Axel and Roxas. Reno pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and drew what he meant. "This is known as the heartless symbol. We aren't sure what it means yet. It's never been used before."

Roxas and Axel exchanged glances. Neither of them knew the significance of this.

"Anyway, I need to get to my second job now." He meant the bar. He needed the two jobs. Unlike Roxas', Axel's mother had contracted a deadly disease. She was strong until the end. She never let Reno or Axel see her frown.

"Luck, Reno." Roxas said cheerfully.

"See ya at home, daddy." Axel saluted with a peace sign. Reno didn't say it but his face was relieved on seeing that Axel wasn't fatally wounded. Reno smiled and waved opening the door and leaving.

Roxas was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Roxas turned to see someone he didn't expect. Worse was that he was holding a sharp object. How the hell did he smuggle that in here.

"We need to talk, Roxas." Axel was on the verge of jumping off the bed to defend Roxas. Roxas simply pushed him back on the bed.

"What do you want?" He glared.

"Your life."


	3. Act 3

A/N: Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix

* * *

»Act 3«

"You can't do this Ansem!" Riku screamed at the top of his lunges, his arms bound behind him. He was sitting in a chair wearing almost nothing but his boxers. Chains were keeping him to the seat.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Ansem frowned walking toward the boy. "I may be your brother but I do have eyes on pretty boys like you." He smirked.

"He won't do it!" Riku glared.

"I gave him twenty-four hours. If he fails, I get to have fun with you." Ansem leaned his face toward Riku. "So tell me, brother, do you want me so bad?" He leaned his head forward, close enough to press his lips on the younger boy, but Riku turned his head at the last second.

"Shut up. I am not a slut like you are." Riku glared defiantly in Ansem's direction, who merely shrugged off the comment. He stepped away from his younger brother.

"Time is ticking."

"Sora! You can't be serious." Axel glared, as Roxas was holding his shoulder down so that he didn't rise from his bed.

"I am not." The boy replied, his face darkened. "I don't have a choice." He snarled, running at Roxas.

Roxas ducked to the floor then spun on the ground tripping his twin before he could touch Axel.

"I don't know what you're thinking, ya know." Axel slammed his heel into the back of Sora's head, knocking him unconscious. Roxas retrieved the knife cringing.

"What is going on?" Roxas blinked, slipping the knife into his pocket. "This just isn't right. He's my brother."

"Whatever. We need to get out of here." Axel frowned, kicking Sora out of the way as he got up. "I'll just take meds when I get home. He ran a hand through his hair. "Today is just full of shit."

"You should be resting." Roxas crossed his arms, the leaned over Sora. He searched his twin brother. He found his cell phone and his wallet. "He won't need these for a while." He began searching through the phone. He found a few calls from Ansem recently and a text-media message.

He opened it and dropped the phone on the floor. He understood. That fucking sick bastard. He kicked over a nearby chair.

"Roxy, what is it?" Axel growled.

"Ansem. He's using his own fucking brother." He scooped the phone off the floor and flung it at Axel. Axel opened the phone.

There was a picture of Riku chained to a chair in nothing but his boxers. There was a text message under it .

'_Bring me your twin in twenty four hours or I will have fun searching my brother's hindmost regions.' _

Axel's teeth gnashed together. "That mother fucker."

0000000

When the doctors returned to Axel's room, they discovered that no one was there. However, somewhere else in the hospital they noticed that someone had swiped a large amount of pain killers.

00000

Sora shifted awake. His eyes were blurry. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, traitor." Axel's voice spat out. The smell of smoke in the room was appalling. Sora had a splitting head ache.

"Where's Roxas?" Sora immediately asked.

"None of your damn business." Axel exhaled smoke and rose from the hotel chair and decided to sit at the edge of Sora's bed.

"…" Sora was silent for about two minutes and then finally spoke up when he realized that his possessions were missing. "Where's my stuff?"

"Roxas has them."

"Why?"

"He's going to find Riku." He inhaled and exhaled smoke again. "He's going in your fucking place. I tried to stop him. He pointed out I was injured. Damn kid is too smart for his own good." He sighed turning to look at the ceiling. "Don't get me wrong I love him to death. Sometimes he just has no sense."

"Axel! He can't go! He can't meet Ansem!" Sora leapt out of bed flabbergasted, his head replied with rage. Sora propped himself on a wall. "He wants to kill him."

Axel's face was hot with rage.

"He thinks that if he kills Roxas, then you will come crawling to him." He growled. "He really wants to make you into his sick little pet."

Axel smashed the cigarette out in his own hand. A small fire formed in in palm. Sora had never seen anything like it before.

"Fucking prick." He was covered in bandages but fuck shit if anyone was going to harm his only true friend. Even if he was gay, that didn't mean that Roxas needed to get in the middle of it. "See you." He rose from the bed and hastened out the door.

Sora gazed down at the floor. He should have said something. Anything, much earlier than now. Riku was on the line. He couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to Riku. Silent tears dripped from his eyes and he dropped down to the fetal position on the floor.

It was his entire fault if Roxas got hurt. Axel would never forgive him. He was so ashamed.


End file.
